Technical Field
This invention relates to medicaments containing Concentrated fluid (CF) Extracts of Plant species taxonomically identified as Symphytum, Aloe or Taxus, processes for their preparation in various forms and methods for use of the several medicaments and fore for therapy on humans and other mammals.